


Reacquaintance

by Ciprus



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciprus/pseuds/Ciprus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Annalise comes to see Eve at her apartment. Spoilers for 2x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reacquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've written in English in ages, and without a beta too.

Eve smells different, all expensive perfume. Her hair is longer, her body thinner and her features sharper. It’s not just time that has changed her.

When they met, Eve had been round cheeked and idealistic. People had mockingly called her a hippie (as if anyone at Harvard really was), with her love of kaftans and liberal ideas about crime and punishment and Annalise had been enamored and annoyed all at once.

She supposes the more polished exterior comes with age, but Annalise worries that maybe she’s had something to do with sharpening some of the edges and the streak of sadness lurking underneath the surface now. A part of her regrets that.

Maybe that’s why she pulls at Eve’s hand, turning her around to kiss her. To make amends.

Eve’s lips feel exactly the same as they once did, and when she pulls away, Annalise is staring right into the haunting eyes she left behind long ago.

”I’m so sorry”, she mumbles, not sure exactly why. Confusing feelings of old are creeping back up on her, and quickly.

”No”, Eve says, already breathless. ”Don’t you dare apologize.”

Just like that, Annalise knows she won’t leave tonight. Eve’s hair feels gloriously soft against her fingertips. She can't help but run her fingers through it.

”I lied. I think about you ever day.”

It’s a frightening admission, but surprisingly not enough to scare Annalise away this time. She is too relieved that there is someone who knows her, knows what she has done, and who can still look at her with tenderness.

She gives in then, with ease.

Their kisses are quick, and soon grow frantic. Heat is pulsing through Annalise’s body in waves, Eve whimpers when their tongues meet for the first time.

They grab at each other, pulling close. Eve pushes Annalise’s coat off her shoulders and it rattles to the floor. Then they’re on the sofa, Eve straddling her thighs and Annalise cupping Eve’s ass without hesitation.

They make out for what feels like hours, groping each other but not much else. They’re just getting reacquainted again after many years apart. Over time, Eve had turned in to a dreamlike figure at the back of Annalise’s mind. It’s almost incomprehensible that she’s here now, as real as anything.

Flashbacks of them together the very first time in a dorm room at Harvard smatter through Annalise’s brain. She remembers how she had shivered when Eve had let her fingers run lightly over her wrist. ”I really like you”, Eve had said gravely, like _everything_ was at stake for her at that moment. They had kissed then, shyly and maybe not very well at first. But soon they had been tangled up just like this, sweaty and desperate.

”God. I almost forgot”, Eve says wondrously before raking her teeth across Annalise’s throat, making Annalise moans echo through the room.

Annalise sneaks a hand under Eve’s shirt, pushing it upwards and over Eve’s head. Her breasts are clad in black lace and tulle and the sight makes Annalise breath hitch. The nipples are already rock hard when she finds them pressing against her palms. Eve gasps, throws her head back with her hair cascading over her own back, pressing her chest into Annalise’s hands.

Suddenly, Eve is on her again. Much rougher now.

”I’m not sure we should”, Eve murmurs between kisses, while hiking Annalise’s dress up her thighs.

”We probably shouldn’t”, Annalise replies, pulling Eve down flush on top of her. Her kisses are greedy, deep and with a sharp end. She guides Eve’s hand down to cup her through her already damp panties (new ones, that she absolutely did not buy with any of this in mind).

Eve gasps and it makes Annalise throb under her hand. She always used to love how Eve reacted to her. That has not changed. Eve’s hand is firm and knowing and driving her crazy. In tune as always, Eve quickly hooks her fingers into the panties and drags them down Annalise’s legs. Annalise is trembling with anticipation and practically drags Eve back between her legs.They both moan as Eve slides two fingers deep into Annalise.

Annalise feels like she’s burning up, she’s so close already. She had no idea how much she needed this. She hooks a leg behind Eve, pressing her closer. They fuck with a frantic urgency and Annalise comes hard as soon as Eve touches her clit with her thumb.

After a few moments recovery, Annalise opens her eyes to look at Eve, who’s still inside her. She looks ravenous and achingly beautiful.

”Don’t look at me like that,” Annalise mutters.

”Like what?”

”Smug.”

Eve laughs and arches a knowing eyebrow. ”Shouldn’t I be?” She flexes her fingers inside Annalise just a little, and it’s enough to make Annalise clench and shiver. ”Will you stay the night?”

Annalise nods dumbly. Eve is moving her hand again and making her forget everything. She’s slow now, taking her time, staring at Annalise’s reactions and drinking them in.

”God, you’re beautiful”, Eve says, her voice so full of affection that Annalise trembles. She’s not used to this kind of attention anymore. Sam had never looked at her this way, like she’d hung the moon - and Nate certainly had not. No one really had, except for Eve. It had always unnerved Annalise that Eve could know her so well and still like her so much. She had always been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She lets her fingers run through Eve’s hair, touching her cheek. Eve thrusts a little harder and Annalise loses her concentration again. Eve laughs and sucks Annalise’s thumb in to her mouth and Annalise lets herself feel how much she missed this. It’s been so long, but Eve is already back in her head, doing the exact right things to her. Getting fucked slow and hard by Eve Rothlow is really something. When she’s in this mood, Eve will do whatever she wants and Annalise will gladly let her.

What she wants is to get Annalise as close as she possibly can without making her come. It’s a kind of power trip that Annalise would not appreciate from anyone else. But here and now, she’s absolutely thrilled to be at Eve’s mercy.

Eve is speeding up and slowing down, playing Annalise expertly like an instrument. They kiss in time with the thrusts until Annalise can’t anymore and has to turn her face away to moan. Eve takes that as a sign to work herself down Annalise’s body, which is wound tight as a string. She doesn’t take time to tease, and by the sound of her moans when she licks along Annalise’s pussy she is pretty desperate for it herself. Annalise just digs her fingers into Eve’s scalp, holding her close.

”You know what I want”, Eve pants, fingers rubbing relentlessly, unraveling Annalise from within. She lets her tongue flicker across Annalise’s clit, light as a feather, while she fucks her deeply with her fingers. Annalise’s hips jump of their own accord, chasing the sensation.

Eve always liked talking, about everything, but especially in bed. Annalise used to love hearing Eve’s voice like this, husky and demanding.

”Tell me”, she chokes between moans.

Eve doesn’t right away. She buries her face between Annalise’s legs, sucking and licking, making her forget everything else.

”I want you to come.” Eve nips at the hollow of Annalise’s thigh, still fucking her. ”I want you to come all over me.”

Just those words alone could finish her off, but not yet. Eve won’t let her.

”You want it too. I can feel it.”

”Yes!” Annalise hisses.

Eve presses harder, changes the angle of her fingers a little. She’s the only one who has ever fucked Annalise like this, like she can feel each thrust in every cell in her body. Every breath ends with a moan, she can barely keep her eyes open. It’s almost too much, she’s almost in agony.

”Jesus, Annalise”, Eve whines. ”I can feel how close you are.”

Annalise can’t even reply anymore, she just buries her face in one of the pillows on the sofa, trying to muffle her moans with it.

Eve gently pushes the pillow away, while still fucking Annalise with expert precision. ”Don’t. I want to hear you.”

Annalise doesn’t protest. Eve’s always been a total voyeur and maybe that would annoy Annalise if it wasn’t such a fucking turn on. She doesn’t care about anything at all anymore, except for the hot, pulsing pleasure that’s running through her.

She’s about to lose it, she realizes. The pleasure is so intense she feels an urge to cry. She needs her release so badly.

”Please”, she chokes, pawing desperately at Eve’s shoulders. ”Please Evie. Give it to me. Oh, please.”

Eve does as she is asked, sucking Annalise’s clit into her mouth and fucking her hard and fast, pounding the spot where Annalise needs it the most.

Annalise wants to scream, but the sound lodges in her throat when she comes. Her body locks up and then convulses, and she’s coming hard with Eve still fucking her just right and it all pours out of her, she feels herself gush, coming all over Eve just like she asked. It’s ridiculously long, and so fucking good Annalise can’t make a sound, can’t breathe, just feeling her mind go white with pleasure.

When she’s finally done, she covers her eyes with her trembling hand and gulps after air. She can feel Eve moving up her body and settling beside her on the sofa, running a hand over Annalise’s stomach in a soothing pattern.

When Annalise opens her eyes, Eve is watching her propped up on one hand, an awed expression on her face. Her face and chest are glistening with wetness.

”I can’t believe how fucking magnificent you are when you come”, Eve murmurs.

Annalise laughs, still out of breath, feeling like all the woes of her life have left her for a moment. She touches Eve’s wet chin, pushing a few long stray locks of hair away from her face.

”That’s all you”, she says, and means it. She can’t believe how fast the feeling tenderness has returned for her. How she wants to reverently touch Eve, assure her how good she is. Words, though, are dangerous so she leans in for a kiss, tasting herself on Eve’s lips and tongue.

Eve returns the kiss enthusiastically, her breath soon ragged and desperate. Annalise pulls away, smirking at Eve’s almost pained expression.

”Don’t worry baby”, she whispers. ”I’ll take care of you.” Eve closes her eyes with a shuddering breath. Annalise nudges Eve up to her knees and starts to unbutton her black slacks. Underneath, Eve is all satin smooth and soaked and Annalise can’t help but moan as she feels it. Eve grips the back of the sofa so hard her knuckles whiten when Annalise strokes her lightly through her panties.

”Get them off.”

Eve complies immediately, standing up and dropping both her slacks and her panties to the ground and kicking them carelessly away. Annalise just stares for a moment, taking all of Eve in. ”That too”, she husks and Eve unclasps her bra and tosses it to the side.

A flicker of uncertainty flashes over Eve’s face, and Annalise grabs her hand. ”You’re so beautiful.” Eve looks relieved for a second, and Annalise tugs at her fingers. ”Come here, now.”

Annalise scoots down so she’s flat on her back on the sofa as Eve straddles her, coating her thigh with her juices. Annalise wastes no time, grips Eve’s hips and moving her thigh assuredly against Eve, who gasps and moans at the sensation. They kiss, and its all tongues and teeth and it’s wonderful, Annalise had forgotten just how good they used to feel together. But she remembers now and she pulls at Eve’s hips, until she is face to face with Eve’s hot, dripping flesh.

The slim, strong thighs on either side of her head are trembling and Annalise hasn’t done this in _years_ , not since she did it to Eve the last time in fact, but it’s all she wants now. Eve’s hand is gripping hers and they lock eyes as Annalise swipes her tongue over Eve for the first time in God knows how long.

Eve sobs and whispers words that Annalise cannot hear. Annalise is already gone, letting the taste, smell and feel of the past engulf her.

\--


End file.
